After It All Ends
by Ismira Daugene
Summary: A cross over of Harry Potter and The Labyrinth. Harry finds himself being pursued by former Death Eaters when he stumbles upon Michelle. In a panic she wishes them to safety only to find they've been transported to the Goblin King's domain.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: ???

The headlights illuminate the road in a way that makes it look like I'm driving through a tunnel of darkness and fog. I knew it was stupid to try to drive home tonight, but after three drinks it hadn't seemed so bad. I squint as the fog becomes denser. I know the road, and I know there is forest on either side of me, but I can't see any of it.

I sigh in resignation as I slow the Ford Focus down another ten miles per hour. This is taking forever… I spy a green sign that says it's still another twenty miles to my destination. Suddenly there is a flash of red light that flies across the road in front of me. I slam on the brakes and the tires screech as I come to a halt. I sit staring forward. Where had it come from? The gentle hum of the idling Focus is all I can hear. There goes another flash! This time green, it came from the woods on the right side of the road.

I grab my wand from the passenger seat, deciding whether I should get out of the car. I am just about to speed off when a man stumbles onto the road. In my headlights, I can see he has jet black hair, and is wearing a black robe. He picks himself up off the tar and runs at my car. "ALOHAMORA!" he yells at the passenger door and it pops open.

"DRIVE!" he yells as he jumps in slamming the door.

Scared out of my wits, I punch the gas and peel out. In the rearview mirror I can see red and green lights flashing toward us. One of the red lights makes contact with one of my back tires and I feel the car skidding out of my control. "Oh shit! Hang on!" I yell at the man sitting next to me as I hit the brakes and veer off the road.

I manage to avoid the trees and the car stops on the edge of the forest. We both get out. I clutch at my wand, he looks over at me and asks, "You're a witch?"

I nod, "Graduated from Midwestern School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a few years ago."

"Huh…"

"Who are you anyway? And who's back there trying to kill you?"

"SHH! I heard something!"

I shut up and I can hear it too, the shuffle of feet through the underbrush of the forest. "Oh my god…" I whisper as it gets louder.

I can see a dark figure emerging through the fog. He's coming closer and I'm almost able to make him out when I panic and shout, "I WISH WE WEREN'T HERE!"

In a poof of white smoke and glitter I feel warm air. The forest and fog are gone. The man is still at my side, but we are no longer on the side of the road. I look around and see many sets of staircases, none of them very logical. There are stairs upside down and sideways and on the ceiling. "What did you do?" the man standing next to me asks looking around bewildered.

"I don't know…" I mutter.

"Welcome," a masculine voice behind us says, "to my castle."

We whirl around to see a tall man with a blonde mullet and dressed in a white ruffled shirt with a black vest and grey leggings with knee high black boots. Normally I don't go in for mullets or blondes but this guy makes both work to his advantage. "Who are you? Where are we?" I ask.

"I am Jareth, King of the Goblins and you are in my kingdom," he answers spreading his arms to emphasize the word 'kingdom'.

"How did we get here?" the man next to me asks.

"You wished to not be where you were. My goblins were going to take you to the Bog of Eternal Stench, but your powers captured my attention. Now if you please, what are your names?"

"I'm Harry Potter, and you can't possibly expect me to believe any of that!" the man next to me exclaimed.

Jareth ignored him and turned to me. "I… My name's Michelle."

Jareth smiles at us and turns on the spot, "Follow me…"

I look at Harry who is also looking at me. He shrugs at me and moves to follow Jareth. I follow too because… what else am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from author**

Hey everyone, just thanking all who subscribed and read the first chapter. If you have not read the first please do otherwise this may not make sense.

Oh and just a small thing, the first one was in present tense, but I decided to put this one in past tense because writing in present tense is difficult for me…

As we followed Jareth through the stone archways and halls, Harry turned to me, "Sorry I dragged you into that mess back in the forest and sorry for not introducing myself properly. I'm Harry Potter. What did you say your name was?"

"My name's Michelle Penn. So you're from the UK?"

"Yeah, living near London now. Where did you say you graduated from?"

"Midwestern School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it's near Duluth, Minnesota if you know where that is."

Harry shook his head, "I have a general idea of where Minnesota is, but not much more than that."

"What were you doing in Minnesota anyway?"  
"What?"

"You do know that before we got here, you were in Minnesota?"

"No, I didn't actually. My apparation got thrown off when some Death Eaters grabbed on for the ride."

"Death Eaters? They don't sound very friendly."

"Ex-Death Eaters actually. I don't mean to boast, but I defeated Lord Voldemort about a year and a half ago and some of his cronies didn't appreciate it."

I stared at Harry, my eyes wandering up to the lightening bolt scar half hidden beneath jet black hair. "You're THAT Harry? Wow, I just thought you shared a common name."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

We walked in silence for a while. We were in an outer hallway with large windows. I could see it was night here too. Stars twinkled in unfamiliar constellations. I definitely was not home.

Jareth led us around another corner and I could hear come kind of commotion coming from somewhere. We stopped at the door at the end of the hall; the noise was louder, definitely coming from behind the door. Jareth opened it and ushered us in. Inside was Jareth's throne room with goblins everywhere. They were hanging from the chandelier, chasing each other around the room, doing handstands in the middle of the floor, and other such things. Jareth put his fingers to his lips and whistled shrilly.

The goblins settled and looked around for the source. One of the ones hanging from the chandelier fell with a crash. "Everyone, this is Harry and Michelle; they're my guests here. Now get out!" Jareth yelled at the goblins.

They stumbled over each other in their haste to obey their King's orders. Once the last goblin was out, Jareth sauntered across the chamber and lounged in his throne. "Please, seat yourselves," he said waving a hand.

Two high backed chairs appeared behind us. I sat down stiffly, wondering what the Goblin King wanted with us.

To Be Continued…

Sorry for leaving you off at a cliff hanger, but I need to go. I'll post another chapter before Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry asked the question on my mind, "What do you want with us exactly?"

Jareth had a leg resting on one of the arm rests of his throne and looked completely at ease, "I've heard of other beings with power and you two are the first I've met. I want to know what you are and how your power works and just what can you do?"

"And just why should we tell you?" Harry asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Because, your fate lies in my hands now. As I see it, you have two choices: answer my questions or go to the bog of eternal stench." Jareth answered while examining his cuticles.

I glanced at Harry who didn't seem pleased with the options. I didn't know what the bog of eternal stench was, but it didn't sound like a pleasant place. "We call ourselves witches and wizards. Our power comes from inside us, but is often channeled out magical instruments, most often wands. As far was what can we do… well, we can do a wide variety of things. Was there something you had in mind?" I answered.

Jareth looked up from his cuticles, "Do something for me…"

I sighed, but waved my twelve and a half inch, hickory wand, "Wingardium Leviosa…"

Jareth's chair started to rise from the floor. I made it hover a few feet in the air while watching Jareth's eyes widen and his hands grip the armrests. Harry chuckled as I set the Goblin King gently back down on the flag stone floor. As soon as he was sure he wasn't in the air anymore he hopped out of his chair, his face back to its regular nonchalance.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked looking at me. "Let's just apparate out of here."

He held out his hand for me, I looked at it a moment before taking it. We turned on the spot, but nothing happened. We tried again, but still nothing happened. Jareth was watching us grinning with his arms on his hips. "I made my castle impenetrable to teleportation of any kind. Except my own of course."

"What do you want?! Just tell us so we can get out of here!" Harry yelled at Jareth, but didn't let go of my hand.

Jareth frowned, "What, you want to go back to the people trying to kill you? By all means, you're free to go get yourself eradicated. I just thought we might be able to help each other."

"Just how would we do that?" Harry asked only slightly more calm.

Jareth sauntered back to his throne. "I want you to make someone fall in love with me."

"No… We can't do that. We can create the illusion of love, but it wouldn't be true." I answered shaking my head.

Jareth glared at me. "I suppose you're worthless to me then. To the bog with you in the morning then."

"Wait! Maybe we could help you with more conventional means. No magic involved." I suggested.

"You think you could? I've already tried and she didn't receive the message very well."

"Only if you help us first. Help us lock up the people trying to kill Harry then we'll help you." I parried back.

Jareth thought for a moment. "All right, but if you even think about reneging on your promise, you'll wish I'd never heard your wish."

I nodded, as did Harry beside me.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to write this section. I got caught up in the holidays. However I have an idea for the next part, so hopefully it won't take as long before I publish it. Please write reviews and or send me messages to let me know what you think of the story. It's difficult to continue when I don't know how my audience is responding to the story.

Thanks,

Ismira Daugene


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth gave us calculating looks; "I suppose I should show you to some rooms. Tomorrow I will hold up my end of the bargain, then you will do what you promised."

Jareth stepped down from his throne and led us to the door we had originally come through. Harry and I followed behind the Fae king down the stone hallways. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was despite his haughty attitude and rather large ego. "This is the north wing of the castle. And these are your rooms for the night," Jareth said ushering us into a suite of rooms with a royal blue color theme.

"Thank you," I replied.

"I shall send a servant to fetch you in the morning," Jareth gave a small bow in my direction then sauntered off to his own rooms.

"What an egomaniac…" Harry said as he sat on the bed.

I ventured over to the other doors to discover one led to a bathroom and the other to another bedroom where I would sleep. I went back into Harry's room and sat in a leather chair facing him on the bed. "Do you think he'll keep his end of the bargain?" I asked.

"I don't see how he couldn't. He's helping us first. He may be an egomaniac, but I don't see him as someone who would go back on his word," Harry replied.

"I guess. How are we going to help him though? I mean, he wants this girl and I feel guilty tricking her into loving someone who she's already rejected once," I asked looking at Harry who was lying with his hands behind his head on the bed.

"I don't know. Lets just take this one step at a time though. We'll figure that out when we get to it," he answered. "Michelle?"

"Yes?"

"I never thanked you for helping me."

Silence filled the room for a moment. "Really it was luck, and I don't deserve thanks because it's me who got us into this mess with the Goblin King."

Harry turned his head to look at me. "Yes, it's true," he grinned. "But at the same time, I probably would have been dead if you hadn't been driving down the road at the right time. So my thanks still stands. I owe you."

I blushed, "I think it's time for sleep. We'll have a big day tomorrow."

I got up and walked to my own room, "Good night Harry."

"G'night Michelle."

* * *

The next morning, I was woken by a hand gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see I was in a canopy bed with silk sheets. My eyes grew larger as I realized that this was definitely NOT my room. I sat up abruptly to see a wide-eyed elf maid with her hands clasped behind her back. The events of the past twelve hours came rushing back. Had it really only been twelve hours? "Miss?" the elf interrupted my thoughts.

I turned my head towards her, "Yes?"

"King Jareth has asked that you and your friend join him in breaking your fast. If you please, I'll wait outside the suite. When you're ready I'll lead you to his Highness' breakfast room," the young elf walked out the door.

His Highness' breakfast room? Did he have a different room for lunch and dinner as well? I crawled out of the enormous bed, grabbed the blue robe that had been lain out for me and headed to the bathroom. I paused at the door when I saw that Harry was already in there. "Morning Michelle," he said after brushing his teeth.

"Morning… the King certainly provides for his guests, doesn't he?" I commented before starting to brush my own teeth.

"Yes, he does. Did you see the bath? It's set into the floor and looks large enough to sit five people!"

I gave Harry a look of disbelief. After finishing in the bathroom, I preformed a _Scourgify_ charm on my clothing to clean it. I dressed and entered the hallway outside the suite of rooms with Harry.

We met the young elf maid, who led us down the hall, up a staircase, and around several corners before ushering us into the King's breakfast room. Jareth was already seated, but stood when he saw us enter the sunlit-room. He pulled out the chair to his right for me. I took my seat and Harry took a seat across the table from me. Jareth was at the head of the table, between us.

A line of servants entered from another door carrying three plates, each with a small bowl of yogurt, a scrambled egg, a piece of toast, a couple sausages, and a glass of juice. The King indicated for us to start eating. It was all delicious, but the juice was different, very sweet. "What kind of juice is this your Majesty?" I asked of the King.

"Peach… I'm rather fond of them," he answered taking a sip of his own.

Once all were full, Jareth called for the servants to take away the remainders. "Now, down to business. Just why are people trying to kill you?" Jareth asked looking at me.

"Well, actually I kind of just got caught in the middle of things. Harry is the one they were after," I said pointing at Harry, but unable to look away from the mismatched eyes of the Fae King who was resting his head on his interlocked fingers.

The King looked at Harry, "Well, well Mr. Potter… aren't you popular?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "This may take a while. It's a long story."

"Mr. Potter, I can control space and time. I believe we can fit in a long story."

Harry stared at Jareth, then started to tell him about how when he was young, a prophecy had been made and how Lord Voldemort had marked him, Harry, as his equal and therefore the one able to defeat him. Harry continued explaining in a nutshell how he had thwarted Voldemort in his attempts at power from his first year in Hogwarts all the way to his seventh and final year when he finally overpowered Voldemort and defeated him.

Jareth sat patiently soaking in all that Harry said. "The peace lasted for about a year or so, but after that, some of Voldemort's old followers, the Death Eaters, decided that if they could not have power with their leader, then revenge on me would have to do. I've been put under protection and I've had personal guards at my use, but some how, word slipped that I was going out for the day to visit friends. I was attacked by a group of Death Eaters. They had me surrounded and were rushing at me when I apparated. A couple of Death Eaters had grabbed onto me for the ride though and it threw me off. I had meant to only go to the safe house, but some how I ended up in the United States in, according to Michelle, Minnesota. It was lucky for me that she was there driving down the road. I don't know what I would've done if she hadn't been there," Harry finished looking gratefully at Michelle.

Jareth pondered a moment longer. "I think it would be beneficial if we traveled to your world."

Jareth reached out and grabbed both my and Harry's wrists, then I could feel space shifting around me. It made me nauseous, and just when I thought I couldn't handle it any more we stopped. We stood in a street in the middle of London. The only reason I knew it was London was because I could see Big Ben off in the distance, chiming the hour of nine o' clock in the morning. I sunk down onto a bench behind me and wrapped my arms around my middle waiting for the rest of the nausea to pass and my head to stop spinning. Jareth and Harry looked at me concerned. I waived them off and when I had my stomach under control I explained to them, "I get motion sickness quite easily."

Harry patted my shoulder. I stood then and Harry remarked, "We're awfully close to the safe house. I need to stop in and let Ginny know I'm all right. She's probably worried sick."

"Whose Ginny?" I asked.

"My fiancé," Harry answered leading us up the street.

I walked beside Jareth who was now in casual clothing, tight black jeans, black boots, a pale un-tucked oxford shirt under a dark leather jacket. With his soft blond hair he looked like a rock star. It was almost intimidating walking beside him in only a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt with the legend Kansas on it all under a knee length trench coat. To ease the tension I looked him up and down while he was looking at me and I asked him, "Nice outfit, who do you think you are? David Bowie?"

He chuckled and we both hurried to catch up with Harry who was heading into a small side street. We caught up to him to find him standing in front of a blank wall. "Now what?" I asked Harry.

"We're here. This is the back door. It's under an enchantment so eyes tend to not see it."

"Really… I can see it," Jareth commented crossing his arms.

Harry stared at him as through trying to figure out the strange Fae. "I think that may be because your brand of magic is different than ours," Harry answered, matching the Goblin King's tone.

Harry then pointed to a particular brick that was darker colored than the others. "Stare at this one and think to yourself 'I mean no harm to the inhabitants who do reside here'," Harry said to me.

I did as he said and a wooden door with a brass knocker and knob appeared before me. Harry opened the door and ushered Jareth and me into a small dark kitchen. He pointed his wand at a candle on the table and muttered, "_Incendio Minimus_."

The candle and those around the room lit and burned a cheery yellow. "Harry?" a frantic voice from upstairs sounded.

"Ginny, its me and I have some guests," Harry called out.

A small redhead came flying into the room and hugged Harry. "Oh Harry! I thought something awful had happened to you!"

"I'm fine Ginny. Here," Harry said turning Ginny to view Jareth and me. "These are our guests, Jareth and Michelle. They're the reason I'm here right now."

Ginny nodded to us, "Welcome… excuse me for being a mess. I was just so worried when Harry didn't come home last night. And thank you so much for helping Harry!"

I nodded and smiled at Ginny. Harry led Ginny to a seat at the kitchen table and waved a hand for us to be seated as well. "Ginny, we have some things to talk about," Harry said after pouring a cup of tea for her. He then proceeded to tell Ginny about the events that had led to this point.

"So, he's a fae?" Ginny said pointing at the Goblin King. "I thought they didn't exist…"

"I assure you Madame, we exist," Jareth said with a serious tone. "We just decided to abandon the world of mortals while we still had a chance."

"Of course, I meant no offense sire," Ginny replied.

Jareth nodded at her accepting her apology.

After a moment's silence, I asked, "So, what now?"

"Now, you two will meet the new Order of the Phoenix," Harry answered his hands still on Ginny's.

* * *

**Note from author**

Thanks to all for being so patient. I'm sorry it's been so long since I uploaded, but my plot line was dry until recently when a bunch of plot bunnies started to romp around inside my head. I have a general idea of where the story is headed, I just have to figure out how to get it there.

Oh and a huge thank you to all who have favorited this story! I'd still like some comments/reviews though. Something to acknowledge my story is more than just words. Remember, review=love... lol.

Thanks all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_ After a moment's silence, I asked, "So, what now?"_

_ "Now, you two will meet the new Order of the Phoenix," Harry answered his hands still on Ginny's._

___________________

Within the hour we were on our way to the new location of the Order of the Phoenix. I took in the sights as we traveled south to Eltham, where Harry's friends Ron and Hermione lived. On the way, Harry filled us in on the situation, "Ron and Hermione's home is the new Order of the Phoenix. Before it was in my godfather's house, but the security was compromised when a Death Eater traveled along with us during apparation when we were still trying to defeat Voldemort.

"The Order isn't what it used to be though. Before Voldemort's downfall it had many members all working toward a common goal. Now, some of the old members died in the final battle and some think the Order is no longer necessary. So we've been reduced to a minimal force. The Weasley family, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and of course myself," Harry broke off at a sniffle from Ginny. He whispered to Jareth and me in the back seat of the small car that Ginny's brother Fred had died in the final battle.

Harry turned off onto a side road and parked the car. "We walk from here. It's only another couple of blocks, but we don't want to draw attention to it," he said.

We had decided not to use flu powder, not knowing how Jareth's magic would react with it. Harry led everyone down the block, turned the corner and down another block before stopping at a navy blue door set into a brick house that was squished between two other houses. He knocked and the door seemed to open of it's own accord. The entry way was dark, a voice traveled from the other end of the hallway, "Harry? Ginny? Oh how good to see you both!" A bushy, brown haired woman came rushing toward them and hugged Harry and Ginny. She waved a hand at the fixtures on the wall and they burst into light.

After extricating himself from the woman's grasp he turned to us, "Hermione Granger, this is Michelle Penn and Jareth the Goblin King."

Hermione turned to look at us, examining me for a moment before focusing on the tall Fae beside me. "You're a Fae! My god Harry, did you know he's a Fae?!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry nodded, "Yes, and he's here to help us."

"But Harry, you can't trust him. All Fae are notorious for being tricksters and messing around with people's lives!"

Jareth bristled at Hermione's accusations, "Excuse me Madame, but your ill-conceived notions of the Fae are insulting! I am a King, and therefore follow the olde code of honor. I am not a simple trickster as some of my kindred are."

Hermione crossed her arms and stared the Fae down. Jareth put his hands on his hips and matched her distrustful gaze. After a moment, Hermione backed down but mumbled, "I still don't trust him."

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked trying to break the tension.

"He should be on his way home from work. He has a half day on Fridays," Hermione answered leading us into the parlor.

Faded green wallpaper was accented by woodwork trim. The furniture was all wicker and grouped around a coffee table in the middle of the room. There was also a fireplace against the far wall with a simple mantle. Tall windows let light in from a small courtyard behind the house. Hermione indicated they be seated, then went through another door and came back with a tray filled with tea, cups, and a small bowl of sugar. A moment after she set the tray down, the low fire in the hearth flared up and a tall ginger haired man stepped into the room. Brushing soot off his worn-in robes it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't the only one in the room. He paused in mid-brush and glanced at us around the coffee table. "Harry? Ginny?" he sounded puzzled.

"Hey Ron, sorry to barge in on you and Hermione like this," Harry said looking up at his bewildered friend. "But we need to call the Order together. We need a full meeting."

Ron finished the brush that he had started and nodded at Jareth and I. "Who're they?"

"Sorry, this is Michelle Penn and Jareth the Goblin King." Harry made the introductions.

"The Goblin King?" Ron asked snorting.

Jareth gave him a withering gaze. "Yes, I am the Goblin King, the keeper of the unwanted, and were we in my kingdom I would have you thrown into the bog of eternal stench for your insolence, mortal."

Hermione moved to Ron's side at the Goblin King's threat. "Ron, he's a Fae, don't get him angry," she cautioned.

"A Fae? What the bloody hell are those?" Ron demanded taking offense at Jareth.

Hermione held up a hand, "I'll explain when the rest of the Order is here. That way everyone knows," she said staring at Jareth as though exposing who he was would make him go away.

Ron nodded and sat down on a love seat, leaving room for Hermione who had gone over to the hearth. She grabbed a pinch of powder from a canister on the mantle and threw it in. The flames turned an emerald green and crackled merrily. Hermione knelt and put in her head in the flames, "The Burrow…"

A moment later, Molly Weasley's voice could be heard. "Hermione darling! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, sorry to disturb, but Harry and Ginny are here with some guests and they are asking for a full Order meeting as soon as possible."  
"Oh, alright dear, don't you worry, Arthur is in the living room and Bill and Fleur are here too. I'll get a hold of George as well. We'll be there soon."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Hermione pulled her head out of the flames, reached up and grabbed a bit more powder and tossed it in, "Hogwarts' Herbology Office…"

"Hello Neville," Hermione said.

"Oh! Hermione!" the sound of tinkling china was heard.

"Neville, Harry has called for a full meeting of the Order. Do you think you could get a hold of Luna and be here as soon as possible?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes of course. We'll be there soon."

"Thanks Neville," Hermione pulled out of the fire once again then went to sit beside Ron who put an arm around her shoulders.

A minute later, the fire roared and a group of people came stumbling out. I felt Jareth stiffen beside me as the people emerged one after the other. Hermione conjured more chairs and teacups for everyone. Harry stood and made introductions. The taller balding man was Arthur Weasley, followed by his shorter, plumper wife, Molly. Then was their sons Bill, Percy, and George. Bill was standing next to his wife Fleur who was carrying their one-year-old daughter Victoire. After acknowledging them all, the fire flared again and two more people stepped out. Harry introduced them as Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Okay, now everyone's here why don't you tell us why we're here?" Arthur Weasley asked of Harry.

Harry stood and announced, "Before anything else, I'd like to say that the only reason I'm here right now is because of these two people." He gestured toward Jareth and me. "They helped me get out of a tight spot and have offered to help the Order in getting rid of the rest of the Death Eaters who would do us harm." He pointed at me, "This is Michelle Penn, a witch from the United States. She graduated recently from Midwestern School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and has graciously offered her help to us."

I waved at the group, blushing slightly as all eyes turned on me. "From the colonies eh?" George commented.

"Well actually Minnesota was never one of the colonies…" I muttered.

George laughed along with a couple others.

Harry pointed to Jareth, "This is his majesty, Jareth the Goblin King. He pulled Michelle and I out of a very tight spot and made a deal with us to help."

"Harry, why don't you tell us exactly how you made acquaintances with these two?" Arthur suggested gesturing toward Jareth and myself.

Harry began to tell the story of how he'd been ambushed and accidently apparated to Minnesota. Then how I had wished us to the Underground and the deal we had made with Jareth. "So who's this girl that you want back so badly mate?" George asked the Goblin King.

"A mortal I met a few years ago," Jareth answered nonchalantly.

George let it go, but looked disappointed. "Hermione, now that everyone's here, you wanna fill us in on what the Fae are?" Ron reminded her.

"Oh right, well His Majesty over there is a Fae for those of you who don't know and I only feel it's right to warn you about them," she said glaring at Jareth.

"Fae are a breed of sentient beings with power not unlike our own," she continued addressing the rest of the group. "Fae in the olde language essentially means fairy. However the fairy people covers a broad expanse of creatures, the Fae being one of them. The Fae used to live in our world, but due to their deceitful nature and trickster attitude, they didn't get along too well with the wizarding community. It was by mutual agreement that the Fae would live in what's called the Underground, a world parallel to our own, but where magic permeates everything that lives there. Other creatures such as goblins, pixies, fairies, ogres, trolls, dwarfs, and others that could not easily fit in here in the Above also decided to go to the Underground. Some remained here, but a large portion of magical creatures immigrated to the Underground."

Jareth snorted and chuckled to himself. Hermione glared at him, "You have something you wish to contribute?"

"No, no, you're doing a wonderful job of omitting the truth of the matter," Jareth scoffed.

"What do you mean the truth?! I read all of this in history books by trusted authors like Bathilda Bagshot!" Hermione's eyes had a dangerous look in them. Ron put his hand on her arm.

"History is written by the victors. The defeated's voice is hushed and their story is covered up," Jareth answered calmly stretched out on the couch beside me.

Hermione gripped the arm of her love seat with one hand and Ron's knee with the other. Ron squinted in pain as she gripped his knee. Jareth smirked at the pained expression and Hermione's glare. "Just what are you suggesting?" Hermione shot at him.

"I'm suggesting that the wizarding community omitted that they forced the Fae and other creatures into the Underground because they thought us inferior," Jareth answered matter of factly.

Hermione ground her teeth and I could see her face reddening. I wondered just how far Jareth was going to push her. I had never heard of a war between the Fae and the Wizarding community, but Jareth was right, history is written by the victorious.

"You mendacious, dishonest, underhanded, dirty Fae!" Hermione screeched.

George who was sitting in a chair next to me leaned over and whispered, "Now he's done it, he went and insulted not only her intelligence, but her books!"

I glanced over to see him smirking. He reminded me a lot of the Goblin King at that moment. I looked back to see Hermione being held down by Ron. "I suggest we change subjects if we want to live to see tomorrow," Bill said holding on to his wife and daughter as though afraid of what harm Hermione could cause.

Jareth obliged, "Okay, seeing as this is a two-way bargain I've made with Miss Penn and Mr. Potter, I would like something to be done for me while I'm here helping you lot."

"Just what do you suggest sire?" Molly asked.

"Lucky for you all, the woman I mentioned in my bargain, is at a University here in London, The Courtauld Institute of Art. I believe the best plan of action would be for Miss Penn to enroll in classes with my lady and go from there," Jareth said smiling at me.

"Excuse me? You want me to go back to school? And a muggle one at that?" I interjected.

"Yes, and live in an apartment as her roommate."

Everyone looked at me awaiting my answer. If I said no, then it would be my fault that they'd have no help in getting rid of the Death Eaters. It seemed as if a huge weight had been put on my shoulders. "But it's September already! Term has started and just how would I be paying for it?" I asked of the Fae.

Jareth turned his blonde head to peer at me, "No worries about that darling. I'll cover all your expenses and as for admission, no worries there either. I've already enrolled you and informed the Dean that you would be joining them a little late in the semester because of a prior commitment back in the States."

I stared at him, my mouth slightly ajar. "How did you know I'd say yes?"

"Simple, I knew you wouldn't say no. Now, I recommend adjourning for the day. You can get me caught up tomorrow with all the niceties of your situation with these Death Eaters. I'll be seeing to Miss Penn's arrival at The Courtauld this evening."

Hermione, much calmer now, asked the question on my mind, "And just where do you think you'll be staying? Because it will most certainly not be in my household."

"I'll be staying in the safe house with Harry and Ginny since they seem to be the target of most of the Death Eater's attacks," Jareth answered smoothly.

Before anyone could object, Jareth stood with a clear look of dismissal on his face. He offered a hand to me, "Shall we my dear?"

I glared at him, but put my hand into his leather gloved one. In an instant we had vanished. We were now standing in an alleyway just off a busy road. I groaned and put my arms around my middle. Nausea swept over me. Jareth gave me a look of concern, "I forgot your body doesn't agree with my mode of transportation."

I scowled at him, but didn't say anything, not trusting my stomach. That and I figured that was the closest to an apology that I was going to get. As soon as my stomach was under control, Jareth led me down the alley toward the busy road. Across the street was impressive The Courtauld Institute of Art. The courtyard fountains were shooting fifteen feet into the cool evening air. I gazed in wonder at the architecture. I'd always loved architecture, and I had many photo albums back home of fascinating examples I'd encountered.

I looked over to see Jareth enjoying my amazement. He led me across the street and into the building. Over the next couple of hours, I met the Dean, got my class list, books, and learned where my apartment was. Jareth, playing the part of a good friend and alumni of the Institute, followed along behind me as I was given a small tour. After the tour, he walked with me to my apartment only three blocks away on Whitcomb Street. He stopped at the door, "You're in apartment 2B with Sarah Williams. She's expecting you."

"So that's her name? You don't want to come up and say hello?" I asked.

He frowned at me, "I don't want her to recognize me, besides, I think you two should get to know each other before you introduce her to your friend, moi, Jared King."

I shrugged then turned to the door. "Oh, and Michelle, don't even think about mentioning our agreement. I'll be watching," he said menacingly as he pulled a crystal ball from thin air.

I gawked at the crystal wondering where he'd been keeping it. He vanished from the doorstep before I could ask. I then turned back to the door and steeled myself to make my first lies to my new roommate, Sarah Williams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_ I then turned back to the door and steeled myself to make my first lies to my new roommate, Sarah Williams._

* * *

I turned the knob on the green door and let myself in and up the stairs immediately to the right. I went up the wooden staircase, making mental note of which ones squeaked and groaned. On the second floor, there were three doors of the same green shade as the first. 2A, 2B, and 2C stared at me as I fingered the brass key in my pocket Jareth had given me. I decided to knock first to see if she was in. I stepped back from the door once I heard footsteps coming towards it. The door opened as far as the chain lock allowed and I could see a pale face with long dark hair framing it peer out at me. "Yes?" it asked.

"Sarah Williams? Hi, I'm your new roommate, Michelle Penn."

"Oh! Yes, I've been expecting you!" she said as she closed the door to unlock the chain.

I stepped in as she opened the door a second time. It led directly into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room and a study of sorts. Two tall windows let in copious amounts of the dying sun's light. Off the living room were three doors, which I assumed led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. "So, it's nice to finally meet you," Sarah said closing the door.

"Yeah, you too," I answered, not knowing how much she already knew about me.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered.

"Actually, I'm more of a coffee person."

She smiled, "I am too, I just figured that being here in London, I'd offer."

She moved into the kitchen and pulled out a cup and filled it from a pot that was already brewed. Handing me the cup she asked, "So where are you from?"

Deciding to be as truthful as I could I answered, "Minnesota. I'm from Duluth, Minnesota, about two and a half hours north of Minneapolis. How about you? I can tell you're not from this side of the pond either."

"I'm from Danbury, Connecticut. It's about an hour and a half north of New York City. So what brings you to this side of the pond as you say?"

"Oh, this and that. I've always wanted to study abroad and where better than here in London?" I answered still trying to be truthful.

"Same here pretty much. I needed to get away for a while. So, any prospective boyfriends I should worry about?" she teased.

I smiled, "No, nothing to worry about here. How about you?" I took a sip of the coffee and sat down at the kitchen table.

Sarah sat down on the other side of the table. "Actually, I've met this great guy, Bryan. We've gone on a couple of dates, but it's nothing serious yet."

I forced a smile. This was going to be a much harder job if she already had a boyfriend. I finished my coffee and got up to put the mug in the sink. "Well, I'm beat, jet lag and all that. I think I'm going to hop into bed early tonight. I'll see you in the morning Sarah."

Sarah nodded, and I went into my room, not expecting it to be fully furnished as it was. A large queen size bed sat in the center of the west wall and two windows let in light from the street lamps on the north wall. There was also a closet, dresser, vanity, and desk. I wondered if all of this was thanks to the Goblin King.

True to my word, I was tired. The day's events had caught up with me and I was ready to fall into bed. Luckily tomorrow was Sunday, so I didn't have to worry about classes right away. As I pulled on some cotton pajamas I found in the dresser. I wondered how I was going to get Sarah to even consider the Goblin King. Then I mentally took a step back from the situation and told myself to take it one day at a time. I hadn't even met Bryan yet. Maybe he wasn't such a good boyfriend? Maybe I could help Sarah realize this and then turn her toward Jareth, or Jared as he seemed to want me to call him.

I crawled into bed and was asleep almost as soon as my eyes closed.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon frying. I pulled the large quilt back to see that I was in my own pajamas from home. I wondered how the Goblin King had pulled that one off. I also noted that the desk, the quilt and bedding, and the closet were all full of my stuff. It was almost as if someone had magically transferred everything from my room at home to this one. Then I reminded myself that it was the Goblin King I was talking about and I wasn't quite sure what the limits to his power were.

As I stepped out of my room, Sarah greeted me from the kitchen, "Morning sleepy head! I'm making breakfast, how many eggs do you want?"

"Two is fine. Is there some coffee ready?"

Without looking at me, Sarah pointed to the pot that had a good eight cups brewed. I helped myself and then pulled some plates and silverware to put on the table. Sarah served up eggs, bacon, and potatoes O' Brien. "Wow, do you cook a lot?" I asked impressed at the breakfast.

"No, this is just because it's Sunday. I believe in the nice Sunday brunch."

I nodded and sat down to help myself to the delicious looking eggs. As we ate, I asked what kinds of classes she was taking. "Well, I'm doing Sociology and the Arts and Ancient Greek and Roman Art on Monday, Wednesday, Fridays. Then on Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Intro to Pictorial Art and Media Studies. How about you?"

I showed her my schedule I had gotten from the Dean yesterday. I had most classes with her, except Media Studies. I had Literature & Art I instead. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Bryan will be stopping by today. In fact, he should be here soon. I hope you don't mind?" Sarah asked leaning back in her chair with a mug of coffee.

"No it's fine. I'm the intruder into your life… I'd like to meet him anyway."

Sarah smiled and sipped at her coffee. A moment later, a knock was heard at the door. Sarah jumped up, "Oh! That must be Bryan!"

She opened the door and I could see a tall muscular man with dark almost black medium length hair. He hugged Sarah and I could see right away that they fit together quite well. I groaned inwardly and cursed the Goblin King.

"Bryan, this is my new roommate, Michelle," Sarah introduced me. "Michelle, this is Bryan Jacobs."

"Hi Bryan."

"Hi, so you're from the states too?" he asked in a locally accented voice as smooth as velvet.

I cringed inwardly realizing how hard he was making my task. "Yes, I'm from the States. Minnesota to be exact."

Bryan nodded and pulled Sarah into a quick kiss. The couple moved into the apartment and closed the door. Sarah took Bryan's coat and ushered him into the living room. I offered to clean up the breakfast table to let the couple have some alone time. Twenty minutes later, I joined them, sitting on the chair facing the window that led out to a small balcony. Sarah and Bryan were sitting cuddled up on the couch. Bryan had his arm around Sarah's shoulders and once again I noticed how well they seemed to fit together. "So, Bryan, you're from London?" I asked.

"Yes, born and raised. If you two ever want a tour guide, I'm your man."

"Oh that's so nice of you to offer Bryan! Michelle just got here last night so she hasn't seen anything of London yet," Sarah said beaming at her beau.

Bryan smiled back and gave her another peck on the lips. I mentally gagged. I wasn't opposed to public displays of affection, but my job here combined with how perfectly in love Bryan and Sarah seemed to be was making me more and more nauseous.

Over the next hour and a half, I learned that Bryan was a year ahead of Sarah and I at the Institute. He was president of the Student Activities Club, his father was a CEO at a local bank, his mother was an artist who had had several successful pieces, he had a little brother who was a year ahead of the rest of his class, and to top it all off, Bryan just happened to be one of the sexiest men I had ever seen. His deep blue eyes seemed to penetrate your soul and his clean-shaven face allowed one to see his bright smile, which was almost always on when he looked at Sarah.

"Michelle? Did you hear what I just said?" Sarah broke into my thoughts.

"What?"

"I said that Bryan and I were going to go out for the afternoon. We'll probably be back around nine or so. So you have the apartment to yourself for a while."

"Oh, okay, you two have fun."

Sarah waved as she and Bryan headed out the door. I leaned back in my seat and let out a breath as I looked out the window. The early afternoon sun was just starting to shine in. "How goes your quest?" A smooth voice asked behind me.

I jumped and turned in my chair to see the Goblin King lounging against the wall. "What are you doing here?!" I asked standing up.

"Checking in…"

"What you don't trust me?"  
"Only as much as you trust me."

I crossed my arms, "Not much then… Did you know Sarah is seeing someone?"

Jareth kicked off the wall and walked over to the couch to sit. "I figured it might happen. It doesn't void our contract though."

I sat back down in the chair. "So you want me to just waltz in and break them up?"

Jareth smiled and crossed his legs looking quite relaxed, "Precisely, I expect you to fulfill your end of our bargain or else I will just vanish back to the Underground and you can get rid of the Death Eaters by yourself."

"If you'll recall the Death Eaters weren't my problem in the first place."

Jareth looked shocked at my suggestion. "You'd stick your friends against people who want to kill them just because you don't feel like doing your part?"

I sighed and rested my head on my hands that were on my knees. "No! But this wasn't my problem and now I've been throw into it and if I don't do what you ask I'll be responsible for any harm that comes to Harry and the others!" I looked up and glared at him, "How could you put all this on me? I never asked for any of it!"

"I never did any such thing. As I recall it was you who wished to be saved."

"You bastard! It was you who struck the bargain! We had to accept or else face the bog and the rest of our lives stuck in the Underground!" I exclaimed now gripping the arms of the leather chair.

Jareth remained calm, "What's said is said."

"Is that all you can say? What if I just pack up and leave right now? What if I stop caring about other people and just go back to my life?"

"Ah but you won't, your conscience is too domineering."

I growled, "Did you only come here to taunt me or did you have something substantial to say?"

Jareth smirked at me, "Since you mentioned it, yes. The Order has requested weekly meetings and would like you to be in attendance since your progress is what's keeping me here."

"Great, when are the meetings going to be?"

"Every Sunday night. Tonight is excluded because we just had a meeting yesterday."

"Is that all or am I free to kick your ass out the door?"

"No there is nothing more and I can escort myself out thank you," he stood.

I attempted to stand as well, but found I could not move. "What did you do?!"

"Took a precaution. I believe your threat is ample reason to keep you seated while I see myself out."

"Bastard…"

"Yes, I am…" and with that he vanished.

I was able to move as soon as he had gone.

* * *

My first few weeks of classes with Sarah passed smoothly. The professors all seemed to understand my predicament, even if I didn't. I never did ask Jareth just exactly what the prior commitment back in the States was. I hadn't had opportunity to because he hadn't shown up unexpectedly since that Sunday.

The Courtauld Institute of Art was like my dream school. The amazing architecture, the location in central London, the free art gallery, and the abundant resources at my disposal was like a dream come true. It was a good thing the Goblin King was paying for it all though, along with the rent to the apartment because there was no way I would have been able to.

Bryan was becoming more and more a permanent fixture around the apartment. He didn't renege on his promise to show Sarah and I around London. For the past three weekends, he'd taken us out on Saturday to see the sights, not only the popular tourist attractions, but also the little side things that only locals knew about. I was finding it harder and harder to find any faults in the man. Sarah was now considering their relationship an actual stable commitment. Which of course was only making my job harder. I didn't want to break them up, but I kept thinking of how I would be responsible if anyone got hurt because Jareth wasn't there to help. As far as I'd been able to tell, Jareth had successfully helped the order to send three Death Eaters to Azkaban.

On the sixth Sunday night I'd been in London, I found myself walking along the lake in St. James Park, only a few minutes away from the apartment. I had agreed to meet Harry in the park and then we would apparate to the Order's headquarters. I sat down on a bench along the path and started to think about anyway I could get out of the Goblin King's bargain. What if I waited long enough? What if I waited till all the Death Eaters had been captured then just refuse to help Jareth?

A shadow fell on me and I looked up to see Harry and Ginny holding hands. "Hey Michelle, ready for the meeting?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose," I replied.

Harry held out a hand to me and I stood up and took it. He led the apparation and after an uncomfortable squeezing sensation, we stood on the corner of Ron and Hermione's block in Eltham. I still couldn't figure out why apparation didn't affect me the same way Jareth's mode of transportation did. We started to walk up the block when Jareth met us. He bowed towards us and walked along beside me behind Harry and Ginny. We were almost to the door when a shot of red light hit the building in front of Harry. I turned startled toward where it had come from. Down the street stood five Death Eaters, long black robes moving in the breeze. I looked behind us to see four more. "Harry! We're surrounded!" I yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

_ We were almost to the door when a shot of red light hit the building in front of Harry. I turned startled toward where it had come from. Down the street stood five Death Eaters, long black robes moving in the breeze. I looked behind us to see four more. "Harry! We're surrounded!" I yelled._

* * *

Jareth and I turned to face the four behind us and Harry and Ginny started sending hexes at the five in front of them. I sidestepped a shot of red light and sent one of my own towards the four hooded figures advancing on us. Jareth raised a hand and ropes magically bound themselves around the four. I quickly expelliarmused them so they could not get free on their own. I turned back around to congratulate Jareth only to see one of the five Death eaters behind him level a wand at Jareth's back.

Without thinking I rushed forward shouting, ""_Protego Horribilis!_" and a bubble moved out of my wand toward him.

A bright violet light went through the bubble, it splintered slightly before hitting Jareth's back and he crumpled forward. Enraged, I shot spell after spell at the Death Eater. Finally I succeeded with the Petrificus Totalus curse. I turned on the remaining Death Eaters only to find that Harry and Ginny had taken care of them. They were staring at me, "What was that spell you shouted out?" Ginny asked.

"Protego Horribilis? It's a protection charm that protects against some forms of dark magic." I panted, out of breath from my duel.

I turned back to Jareth who was still lying in the street motionless. I rushed to his side and knelt down next to him. My fingers pushed against his neck in search of a pulse. I felt a dull thudding and breathed a sigh of relief. "Help me get him into the house." I requested of Harry and Ginny.

Ministry officials had arrived on the street and were cleaning up the mess and placing the Death Eaters under arrest. Harry and Ginny moved to my side and helped me to lift the Fae. We negotiated his body into the house and Hermione, having seen what happened on the street led us upstairs to the guest bedroom. We laid Jareth on the navy blue blankets in the full size bed. "Shouldn't he go to Saint Mungo's?" Ginny asked.

"What would they do with him there? He has a completely different brand of magic than us. I suspect they'd be just as perplexed as we are," Hermione answered.

"I hope he'll be okay," I mumbled sitting down on the bed next to him.

"If it's any consolation, I'll bet that Protego charm you threw up probably saved his life. I've seen that spell the Death Eater cast at him before, nasty bit of work," Hermione comforted me placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded at her. Harry and Ginny left the room to go start the Order meeting and inform everyone of the events that had just taken place. Hermione patted my shoulder, "You coming?"

"No, I'm going to stay up here and wait. He might need something."

Hermione nodded and left the room. I could hear the group talking downstairs, but I didn't strain to hear what they were saying. I moved on the bed so that my back was resting against the headboard. I reached out and put a hand on Jareth's forehead. He seemed cold, but I could see his chest rise and fall with each slow breath. I looked around the room and saw a book sitting on the table by the dresser. "Accio…" I pointed my hickory wand at the table and the book flew over to me.

I read the title, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. Newt? Really? I thought to myself. I chuckled a little and opened the book to take my mind off of Jareth, if only for a moment. A couple of hours later and half way through reading about the Hippocampus, I felt my eyelids drooping and the book sliding down. I decided a quick nap wouldn't hurt. I shifted out of sitting position and laid down turning my back on the Goblin King and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

I could hear a voice calling something I couldn't quite make out. I noticed I was standing in the Goblin King's Escher room that I had first appeared in when transported to the Underground. I ran down one set of steps trying to find the voice. I could barely hear it, but it seemed to be calling my name. I rushed up another set of stairs and through an arch. Around the corner I could hear the voice better, "Help!"

My eyes widened and I ran down the next set of stairs. I now recognized the voice as that of the Goblin King. I turned another corner and then I saw him. He was lying on a landing a couple of stories down. His blonde hair strewn across the hard floor and his body seemed defeated. "Jareth!" I yelled out to him.

I ran down a staircase and through an arch then down another staircase. I could see him just ahead and rushed to him. I knelt down at his side and shook his shoulder. I could feel panic rising. "Jareth, Jareth! Come on wake up… JARETH!"

I woke with a start as I felt a hand slide down my arm and come to rest on my waist. I looked down at the leather-clad hand and sighed a sigh of relief… he was okay. "You called my name?" his smooth velvety voice purred behind me.

"I did?"

I could almost hear the grin, "Yes, you did. In fact it's what woke me. I just had the strangest dream."

"Really?" I turned to face him. He was propped up on one elbow, his mismatched eyes looking into my hazel ones. He hadn't moved his hand from my waist.

"Yes, you were looking for me… in my Escher room. You seemed distressed and once you found me you seemed more distressed at my physical state."

I blushed remembering the dream I'd had of the same nature. Coincidence… I tried to tell myself. "You have an active imagination your Majesty."

I pushed up from the bed into a sitting position. Looking away from him, "I had the same dream…" I admitted.

"I know…" he replied.

I made to stand but his hand gripped my wrist. I turned back to look at him.

"I know what you did for me Michelle. I wasn't completely unconscious, only healing."

I blushed even more and looked away. "Thank you," he said softly.

I felt him release my wrist and I looked back at him. He seemed worn, as though he'd just run a marathon. He noticed my gaze, "I just need some more time. Another day or so and I'll be up and about. You'll visit?"

Another day? How long had I been asleep? "What time is it?" I asked looking to the clock on the nightstand.

The spade-like hands indicated it was 3:34. I looked to the window and saw that it was dark outside. It's 3:34 am? My god, I'd slept through the evening. I wondered why no one had bothered to wake me. Jareth noticed what time it was too. "Why don't you stay here for the rest of the night?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again, then asked, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"What's wrong with the place you were just sleeping?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

My cheeks flushed again, "That wasn't on purpose."

He patted the bed where I'd been laying and I moved toward it as though pulled by a magnet. I sat back down, "I'll stay on my side if you stay on yours," I mumbled leaning back on the pillows.

I could see him smile from the corner of my eye. I turned my back on him again and pulled the blanket up. I felt him move closer and I could feet his body heat under the covers. An arm slowly slid up and over my middle. I shivered despite the warmth. Swiftly, he pulled me back so we were pressed together. I gulped, "Hey!"

"Shhhh," he cut me off.

He kept the arm wrapped around my middle and leaned closer. I could feel his breath at my ear, "Thank you," he whispered and relaxed back onto the pillows.

I relaxed slightly too and smiled at his nearness and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke to a soft twittering sound. I smiled, remembering the night before and the pleasant dream. It was wonderfully warm under the covers. My eyes shot up suddenly. I felt his arm still around me, and his chest pressed against my back. It hadn't been a dream. I looked at the door to the room to see Hermione and Ginny peeking in and snickering back and forth. Hermione noticed I was awake and came into the room. "I just came to see if you wanted some tea."

I sat up and looked over at the Fae lying beside me. He still slumbered peacefully with a look of utter contentment on his visage. I nodded, "Sure, but I'll join you downstairs."

Hermione nodded and turned back to the door, pulling Ginny with her. I carefully got out from under the covers and strode over to the tall mirror hung on the wall. I straightened my disheveled appearance and pulled my hair up into a ponytail with a binder I magicked into existence. I soaked in one last glance of the Fae King sound asleep on the bed and left the room to go down to the parlor.

As I walked in, I could hear Hermione and Ginny snickering again. Ginny looked up and saw me watching. She giggled and offered me a seat next to her on the couch. I took it and Hermione offered me a cup of tea. I put a cube of sugar in and took a sip. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. "So…?" Hermione asked.

"So what?" I responded taking another sip of tea.

"Did you two do anything?"

I looked up over the edge of my cup. "I'm still in the same clothes I wore yesterday. What do you think?"

Hermione and Ginny giggled. I suddenly realized that it was Monday, "What time is it?"

"Almost nine in the morning," Ginny answered looking at her watch.

"My god, Sarah's probably worried sick about me. That and I've already missed my first class!"

Ginny put a hand on my arm as I was trying to get up. "Whoa, hang on. We took the liberty of informing your roommate you wouldn't be coming home last night and missing one day of classes isn't going to kill you."

I relaxed back into the couch. "I suppose…" I took another sip of tea.

The warm liquid seemed to calm me and I relaxed even more. "So how is it with Sarah?" Ginny asked.

"It's fine. We get along great."

"That's not what I meant. I meant how are you progressing with the Goblin King's request?"

I cast my eyes down, "It's difficult. Sarah and her boyfriend Bryan are great together. They make a perfect couple. I really haven't made any progress in breaking them up and truthfully, I'm hopping the Goblin King will forget about her. She's happy with Bryan."

Hermione and Ginny nodded understandingly. I finished my tea. "I really should go to the rest of my classes. We have a test in Sociology and the Arts."

Hermione nodded in approval. "We're here if you want to talk some more Michelle."

I nodded and headed out the front door to apparate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_ Hermione nodded in approval. "We're here if you want to talk some more Michelle."_

_ I nodded and headed out the front door to apparate._

* * *

I walked out of my Sociology and the Arts test feeling that I hadn't done as well as I could have. My mind had been preoccupied with, as much as I hated to admit it, the tall blonde Fae who'd wrapped me in his arms last night. I sat down in a common area to ponder just how I felt. Jareth while being snide, arrogant, and at times selfish, was also regal, courtly (at times), not to mention dead sexy. He seemed to have changed after being shot with the spell. He actually seemed appreciative of me.

At that moment, Sarah walked out of the classroom I'd just been in. "Wow, you cruised through that test," she commented.

I shrugged, "I've always been a fast test taker. Sometimes it's not so good."

Sarah smiled, "I'm meeting Bryan in the Student Union for lunch, want to come?"

"Sure," I picked up my bag and followed the chocolate haired woman down to the Student Union.

Bryan met us and offered to pay for both of us. I wasn't beyond snubbing free food so I agreed readily. After lunch, Bryan walked with us back to our apartment. I went in and left the couple on the doorstep. As I was putting my bag in my room, Sarah walked in with a huge grin on her face. I smiled back at her, "What's up?"

"Bryan… he… he just asked me to move in with him for next school year."

"Oh Sarah that's great!" I truly felt happy for her, but a little voice in the back of my head reminded me of Jareth.

Sarah beamed, "Yeah, I hope you don't mind I'll be ditching you after only one year?"

"No of course not! I'm happy for you two. You look great together."

"Thanks…"

"Hey, no offence or anything, but I need some air. I'm going down to St. James Park for a while."

"No that's fine Michelle. Be back for supper?"

"Maybe, I'll give you a call later."

She nodded and I headed out the door. Half way through the park I made up my mind. I needed to talk to Jareth again. With a snap, I'd apparated to the corner of Ron and Hermione's block in Eltham. I walked up to the door and knocked. "Michelle! How nice to see you again. Yes he's still here, said he needed one more night," Hermione said before I could ask anything.

"Thanks, I'll just go up then."

I went up the stairs and stood before his door. I must have stood there for a full five minutes before I heard his voice inside, "Oh just come in already!"

Startled, I opened the door. He was sitting up in the bed with a book on his lap. "How did you know I was out there?" I asked moving into the room and closing the door behind me.

"I just knew…" he said, an eyebrow rising.

"Look Jareth, we need to talk."

"What else is new?"

I glared at him and put my hands on my hips. "About Sarah, she's moving in with her boyfriend at the end of this year," I blurted thinking it best to just get it out.

Jareth looked startled. "You haven't been keeping our bargain. If you had, she would be breaking up with him instead," his voice sounded menacing.

I backed away from him. "You don't understand, they actually love each other!"

Jareth swiveled his body so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's said is said. We made a bargain."

He stood and moved slowly toward me. I backed up farther still. "I'm sorry," said meekly. "But I just can't do it. They belong with each other."

Jareth continued slowly toward me. I could almost feel the wrath flowing off him. "What you mean to say is that you won't keep your end of the bargain."

I felt the door behind me. My hand moved to the knob thinking I could escape. Jareth bore down on me though and gripped my wrists, smacking them into the door on either side of my head. "Are _you_ going to explain to your friends why I'm not helping them anymore?"

Maybe it was just how close he was, but he felt very intimidating at the moment. I struggled to free my wrists, but his hands were like steel clasps. "Maybe it's better that you're not helping us," I retorted.

His face was a mask of fury. "I am the Goblin King, the Keeper of the Unwanted! What I want, I get!"

"And just what is it that you want your Majesty?" I sneered.

"What I've wanted from the start, Sarah. She belongs to me!" he growled.

I stopped struggling against him and I tried to keep the hurt from showing on my face. "And what about last night?" I asked him not meeting his gaze.

"It was nothing."

"I see."

"Look at me," he demanded and I lifted my eyes to his stormy mismatched ones. "If you don't start upholding your end of our bargain, I will not only leave, but I will inform the Death Eaters just where Harry and Ginny's safe house is and how they can get in. I seriously doubt you want the blood of your friends on your hands."

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't defy me Michelle…"

I shuddered at Jareth's suggestions and nodded my head in defeat. He dropped his hands from my wrists and strode back to the bed. "I'll be checking in on Friday. That gives you three days. I expect to see progress. You know what'll happen if there isn't any," he remarked sitting back down and picking the book back up.

I kept my composure just long enough to get out the door. As soon as I was, tears welled in my eyes and I tried to stifle a sob in my throat. I rushed down the stairs two at a time, past a bewildered Hermione, and out the door.

* * *

When I arrived back at the apartment, I intended to go straight to my room, but Sarah noticed the smudged make-up and tear trails down my face. "Michelle! What happened?"

I gave in and collapsed on to one of the kitchen table chairs. Sarah sat next to me and put a hand on my arm. I drew a deep shuddering breath before telling the worst lie that had ever past my lips. "Sarah, I really hate to be the one to tell you, but…"

"What is it?"

"I… I saw Bryan. He was with another girl."

Sarah stared blankly at me. I put my hand on top of her hand that was still on my arm. "He… he was _with_ the other girl… I didn't mean to see them! I was just walking in the park. They were beside the lake in one of the less visited parts of the park. I ran back here as soon as I saw it was Bryan."

Sarah's eyes stared at me unseeingly. "Sarah?"

Suddenly the dam broke and tears burst forth. Her chest heaved with racking sobs and she couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs. I moved my chair closer to hers and wrapped her in a hug, pulling her closer to me. She didn't resist and rested her head on my shoulder. I patted her back and simply held her close. I wondered what was worse, Sarah's heart shattered into millions of pieces or Harry and his friends, blown into a million pieces by Death Eaters? I consoled myself with the fact that at least this way, everyone lived.

After a while, I helped to move Sarah to her bedroom. I led her to her bed and she curled up into a ball and shuddered once before falling into an exhausted sleep. The phone rang out in the kitchen and I rushed to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Michelle, is Sarah there?" Bryan's voice asked.

Great, just the person I needed… I thought sarcastically. "Bryan, Sarah doesn't want to talk to you."

A pause then, "What do you mean?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you. She thinks you are moving too fast with this relationship and she doesn't want in any more. She asked me to ask you to not call or contact her. She'd rather just forget about the whole thing while she still can."

"Michelle… when did she tell you this?"

"Just a few moments ago. Now if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk to you either. Please don't contact us again," I hung up the phone.

I tried to let him down as gently as possible, but it still killed me lying to Bryan like that. He was such a nice guy, and I knew he loved Sarah enough to abide by her wishes… the wishes I'd just made up. I hung my head and dragged my feet to my room. I fell into my bed and imitated Sarah curling up in a ball. However sleep didn't come to me as quickly. The lies I'd said this night, the ease with which the deceitfulness had come surprised me. I couldn't get them out of my head. My brain, as though trying to punish me kept replaying the scenes out again and again.

It wasn't until my alarm clock went off and I woke up that I realized I'd fallen asleep. Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed and out to the bathroom. Sarah's bedroom door was still closed. I figured I'd let her sleep a while longer. I went about doing my morning ritual and even set the table for breakfast, cereal and toast.

Then I gently knocked and entered Sarah's room. She was still in the fetal position, but her eyes were open and blood shot. "Sarah?"

She didn't answer for a moment. "How could he do that? After all he's said to me why… why would he… it's not fair" she stopped closed her eyes, and breathed deeply.

I sat on the edge of her bed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, it's _not_ fair, and you shouldn't have to deal with it, but it happened. Come on, I've got breakfast ready," I urged her, pulling on her arm to get her out of the bed.

She reluctantly allowed me to steer her to the kitchen. She even ate a few spoonfuls of cereal and some toast before she couldn't handle any more. I managed to pull her through our classes for the day but was relieved when they were done and I was able to just retire to my room after supper. Wednesday and Thursday were much the same. Sarah walked around in an almost catatonic state. The few times I saw Bryan on campus, he didn't acknowledge me or Sarah and I kept Sarah from seeing him.

Friday finally came and I dreaded the end of class, because it would mean having to face the Goblin King. As I walked into the apartment after classes, I saw Sarah sitting on the couch, absently staring at the television. I was pretty sure she didn't even know what program was running. I heard a knock on the door and wondered who that could be? Opening it slightly, I looked out to see the Goblin King in a glamour. He smiled as I reluctantly let him in. "Michelle! Long time no see! My it's already more than half way through the semester. Oh! Who's your roommate?" he asked.

I sighed, "Sarah? This is Jared King. Jared, this is my roommate Sarah Williams."

Sarah nodded toward the disguised Fae, but didn't say anything. "Umm, Jared, why don't we talk in my room?" I suggested.

He nodded and followed me through the door which I shut after we were in. "Are you satisfied?" I demanded of him.

"When did you break them up?" he asked with concern.

"Monday night, after I got back from… our meeting."

"And she's still like that?"

"I told you! She loved him!"

Jared/Jareth began to pace as I sat down on my bed. "What are you going to do now?" I asked him.

He paused and looked at me, "I'm going to talk to her. Wait in here, I won't be long."

He exited and shut the door behind him. I moved to the door to better hear what the Fae was saying to Sarah. I heard his smooth voice, "Miss William? Michelle told me of your situation. I'd just like you to know how sorry I am. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, thank you," Sarah answered monotonously.

"If you think of something, don't hesitate to ask," Jared said and I heard him coming back.

I rushed to sit back on the bed and was just seating myself as he came through the door. "Well?" I asked.

"She seems to be coping. It may be a while yet, but she _will_ be mine."

I shook my head and looked down. "Did you ever once think of how she must be feeling right now? Did you even pause to think of how hard it must be for both of us? That I had to lie to her and Bryan, that they loved each other but can no longer even see each other… It's not fair!" I cried echoing Sarah's words.

Jareth gave me a look of surprise, which quickly turned to annoyance. "You have done your job. Now just make sure they stay apart. I'll be stopping by more often now to… console her."

I shook with anger and stood to face him eye to eye. "You pompous bastard!" I raised my hand to strike him, but he caught my wrist and used it to twirl me around so that I was facing away from him, my arm pulled up between my shoulder blades. "Yes I am, and my threat to turn Harry and Ginny over to the Death Eater's stands until Sarah is in my kingdom!" he growled menacingly in my ear.

He let go and pushed me forward. I hit the floor on my knees as I heard him leaving, "A pleasure to meet you Miss Williams. I shall have to be sure to visit another day when the circumstances are better," Jareth's voice echoed from the living room before I heard him walk out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_ He let go and pushed me forward. I hit the floor on my knees as I heard him leaving, "A pleasure to meet you Miss Williams. I shall have to be sure to visit another day when the circumstances are better," Jareth's voice echoed from the living room before I heard him walk out the door._

* * *

That Sunday, I met Harry and Ginny in the park before the weekly meeting like usual. We apparated and were welcomed into Hermione and Ron's home. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already there and greeted me warmly. Hermione hadn't seen me since I ran past her after my meeting with Jareth and she gave me a concerned look. I could feel it the moment Jareth appeared in the room. His spicy scent filled the senses, but I didn't look at him. I sat stiffly on one of the couches and ignored him when he sat next to me. Hermione and Ron sat adjacent to us and she raised an eyebrow at my reaction to the Goblin King.

"Well, to start things off, Percy has gotten us a lead on two of the remaining Death Eater's whereabouts," Harry started the meeting.

Percy stood and addressed us with his information. Then Harry took back the lead and opened the floor to suggestions. Jareth shifted and I shifted accordingly away from him. Hermione again raised an eyebrow.

When the meeting ended, an agreement was made about what was to be done with the Death Eaters. I stood and made to leave, but Hermione pulled on my sleeve. "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

I nodded and she led me upstairs to what I suspected was hers and Ron's room. She motioned for me to take a seat so I sat down on a wicker chair across from the bed. Hermione sat on the bed, "What is the situation between you two?" she opened.

"I don't know what you mean."

Hermione gave me a disbelieving look, "Yes you do… one night you two are all cozy and cuddly then the next thing I know you're running out of the house in tears and now you're avoiding him like he's a leper or something."

I glanced up at the bushy haired woman and sighed. Perhaps it would help if I talked about it? "Jareth threatened me. He said that if I didn't start upholding my end of the bargain then he'd turn Harry and Ginny over to the Death Eaters."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "He wouldn't!"

I looked into her eyes, "Yes, he would. He's a spoiled arrogant pain the royal ass and he's deadly serious." I sighed, "You were right all along Hermione. We can't trust him. Just when you think he's changing for the better he goes and does something like this."

Hermione looked down at her feet, "Michelle, I'm sorry you got so mixed up in this. It must be hard for you to be so far from home."

I nodded thinking of my parents and sister back in Minnesota. I'd called to let them know I was okay, but it turned out that Jareth had taken care of them as well. They seemed to know that I had been accepted into an art school and they had accepted my choice to live over seas for the year. "I'm just going to go home. I need some sleep and Sarah's expecting me," I said without looking up at Hermione.

She nodded and stood to usher me out the door. As soon as I was a block away from the house, I apparated back to St. James Park. I started walking to the apartment but decided to stay out a little longer and sat down on a bench. I looked up when I saw a man with glasses in a brown suit and trench coat run past. A woman with red hair followed shouting, "Doctor!"

I heard the man reply, "Come on Donna! Keep up!"

I sighed and went back to my thoughts. I don't know how long I sat, but when I looked up again, all the street lamps had turned on and there seemed to be no one else in the park. I got up thinking I should go back home, and started walking toward the apartment. As I passed a grove of trees a hand holding a wand shot out from behind one and a dark voice shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

I felt my arms and legs spring together and I fell backward, landing hard on the tarmac walking path. I saw little stars float above my eyes as a pain in the back of my head grew from where it had hit the ground. Above me, a smile leered down. "Well well, if it isn't the American?" the same dark voice said as he pulled my wand from my pocket and put it in his own.

Only my eyes could move, so I couldn't spit out the biting retort in my head. A pair of arms reached out from within the cloak and grabbed me by the shoulders. They pulled me steadily upright and he used his own body to support me. My stomach churned and I was somewhat grateful my mouth couldn't move at the moment.

My back was pressed against the man as he pulled me closer and turned suddenly to apparate. I felt my feet leave the ground and a squeezing sensation around my torso. A moment later I looked around to see that we had appeared in a deserted and run-down alleyway. The man dragged me to a door only a few steps away and knocked twice, paused, then three more times sharply. The door opened and another cloaked man stood in the entryway. "Help me with her, the mudblood is a bit hard to carry on me own," the man behind me ordered.

The other bent and grabbed my legs. I was horizontal between the two. They carried me in, down some stairs and through a doorway before depositing me on the ground unceremoniously. The first man magicked manacles from thin air and they locked themselves around my wrists and ankles. Then he preformed the counter spell to the one that was binding me. I gasped a breath of stale air and sat up. "What the hell?!" I yelled at them.

The second man chuckled, "Spit fire ain't she? She'll be fun to tame."

My stomach clenched again and I backed up until I was against the wall. "What do you want?" I asked trying to not let my fear show.

"You'll find out soon enough," the first man said as he followed the other out of the room. They shut the door and darkness descended.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! More coming soon, I promise!!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Warning: There will be language, blood, torture, suggestive content and violence in this chapter. If you are opposed, don't read.**

**Thank you**

_ My stomach clenched again and I backed up so I was against the wall. "What do you want?" I asked trying to not let my fear show._

_ "You'll find out soon enough," the first man said as he followed the other out of the room. They shut the door and darkness descended._

* * *

The metal of the manacles bit into my skin and chafed it. The cold of the stone floor seeped into my body, causing shivers to run rampant. I curled into a ball, thankful that my hands were bound in front of my body. I didn't know what the Death Eaters wanted with me, but I was sure it wasn't anything good. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't tell them anything important.

I started to think of the ways wizards had to make a person talk and I shuddered. Pain was one of my greatest fears, but I had to remind myself that it was for other people. My pain would save others. I had to believe that Harry and the others would get me out of this. My mind wandered to Jareth. Despite his uncourtly behavior to me of late, I still felt for him. I let my imagination take hold and it showed me what I wanted, Jareth, sweeping into the room, cloak swirling behind him. He would rush to my bruised and beaten side, pick me up and whisper in my ear that everything would be okay.

I let these comforting images swell in my head as I tried to make myself comfortable in one of the corners of the stone room. My eyes closed and I let myself believe… believe that I would live to see Jareth again.

* * *

A bright light woke me. I squinted to see a silhouette framed in the open door. Light spilled into the previously pitch black room. I straightened as rough hands grabbed me and forced me to stand. My eyes were still seeing spots and I couldn't make out the faces of my captors. The two men on either side of me led me out the door, following the man who'd been framed in the doorway. We went down the hall and into another room. A cloaked man of medium height and strong build stood at the other end of the room. There was a rectangular table between us. "Sir, we've brought the mudblood for questioning," the leader of the little trio escorting me said to the man at the other side of the room.

The man waved them off and three moved to stand by the door, blocking the exit. I stood alone facing the dark haired man. He turned to face me; he wore an evil sneer on his face as he looked me up and down. He raised his wand, using the tip to scratch an itch behind his ear. "Do you know who I am mudblood?" he asked demeaningly.

"No, should I?"

He glared at me, "I am McNair, the Dark Lord's most faithful servant."

"How impressive," I said with more courage than I felt.

"CRUCIO!" he shot the spell at me before I could move.

I wasn't aware of falling to the ground, fire shot through my body as I screamed. He let up the spell after what seemed a long time, but was probably only a couple of seconds. From my viewpoint on the floor, I could see his legs under the table that still separated us. I tried to slow my breathing. "What the hell was that for?!" I demanded of him.

"To gain your attention," he answered walking casually around the table.

I managed to get to my feet as he neared me. "You have it, now what do you want?" I spat at him.

"Such insolence… you should learn to respect your betters."

"I hope you're not including yourself in that category."

He sneered as he raised his wand again, "Crucio!"

I fell back to the floor and writhed, trying to keep myself from screaming again. It felt like lightening was racing through every fiber of my being, like a thousand hot knives had been thrust into me at the same time. He let the spell up and I stayed where I had fallen, panting. "Pick her up," he commanded the two who'd led me into the room.

I felt strong hands pull me to my feet roughly. My legs felt like rubber bands, but I managed to keep them under me as the two Death Eaters let go of my arms. McNair walked toward me and I backed up until I felt a wall behind me. He raised his wand and let it rest against my throat. "Such a pity I'll have to ruin that pretty face of yours."

I sneered at him. "You dirty bastard! What the hell do you want from me?"

I stiffened has he moved closer, "I want to know who that blond man is who's recently joined the Order. You seem to know him."

Jareth? Why are they interested in Jareth? "What do you want with him?  
He slapped my face, "You will address me as sir, you filthy mudblood!"

The sting was nothing compared to the pain I'd been in earlier. I turned my face back to him. "What do you want with him, sir?" I asked again straining to keep the sarcasm out.

"You can start with his name."

I debated and decided his name could hurt nothing, "Jareth"

"Good, now who is he?"

I remained silent. He frowned and punched me in the abdomen. I bent double and sank to the floor against the wall. McNair walked away from me and motioned to the two who'd lifted me before. They approached and pulled me up again, this time dragging me to the table and laying me face up on it. McNair pointed his wand at me and my manacles fastened themselves to heavy iron loops on the edges of the table. Panic swooped through me. McNair approached and pulled a knife from thin air. "I'd rather hoped I'd get a chance to try my skills on you. You know there's so little chance for a good torturer to test his proficiency these days."

I shuddered and turned my face from him. "Oh now don't look away, I want you to see what I'm doing to you…" he reached over and pulled my face towards him. "It'll be delightful to hear you scream."

He smiled menacingly as he felt me shake beneath his touch. He pressed the knife against my forearm. "Who is Jareth?"

I shook, but did not answer. He began drawing an intricate design on my left arm with the tip of the knife. Not cutting deep enough to sever muscle, but just enough to draw blood. I clenched my teeth and looked away. "LOOK AT ME!" he commanded.

One of the Death Eaters who'd lifted me to the table forced my head to look at McNair. He had an evil gleam in his eyes as he saw the pain in mine. "How delightful."

He moved to the other side of the table. "Who is Jareth?"

I clenched my mouth. He began the same intricate designs on my right arm. Seeing I wasn't going to talk, he tried a new tactic, "Forgive me for me rudeness, I never asked your name."

I panted as blood seeped out of the cuts on my arms. "Michelle," I answered.

"Ah… such a lovely name. Crucio!"

I screamed as the fiery lightening raced through my body unexpectedly. My back arched and I tried to pull on the manacles, but they held steady. He let the spell up, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Leave us," he ordered the three other Death Eaters.

"But sir…" one protested.

"Now!"

"Yes sir," he answered leading the other two out.

McNair leaned over me on the table and ran a finger along the cuts he'd inflicted. I flinched as he put the finger in his mouth to taste my blood. He smiled while I tried not to throw up. "We could make this interesting, if you so desire. I could give you things, make you feel things you'd never imagined, for the information you hold." He leaned farther over me and whispered in my ear, "If you know what I mean."

I gasped and he smiled as one of his hands came to rest on my abdomen. His face leered above mine. I spat in his face. "ARGH! YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" he punched my face and I could feel my lip split, warm blood seeping into my mouth.

His fists made contact with my body repeatedly, I grunted with each blow and winced. Finally he stopped. "GET BACK IN HERE!" he yelled at the three Death Eaters who'd left.

"Take her back to her cell!" he commanded cleaning the spit off his face.

The three Death Eaters unlocked the chains and dragged me away; I couldn't support myself. They threw me in the dark room and closed the door. I lay still on the cold floor. It felt good against the cuts and bruises that were forming. Exhausted and beaten I couldn't move. I simply lay and tried to absorb the cold into me, knowing this was only the beginning. I closed my eyes and dreamed about Jareth again, his soft voice, flowing hair, and stormy blue eyes.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters peoples, but it's a convenient breaking place. Don't worry, more coming soon!

You read? Rate Plz!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**WARNING: More violence and language in this one folks… Sorry if you're opposed, it's why I put the M rating.**

_Exhausted and beaten I couldn't move. I simply lay and tried to absorb the cold into me, knowing this was only the beginning. I closed my eyes and dreamed about Jareth again, his soft voice, flowing hair, and stormy blue eyes._

* * *

I looked around me. It was pitch black, except for a single spot light shining down from above. I didn't even know what I was standing on. It seemed solid enough, but it blended so well with its surroundings that it looked like I was just standing in a black hole.

I was cold, goose bumps appeared on my arms and legs and I ran my hands over my arms as I shivered. I looked down to see I was in rags. Clothing that couldn't even really be called clothing because of all the rips, holes, and missing chunks. It did cover the necessities though. Fresh wounds and blood covered my body. I shuddered and my knees almost gave out but I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and keep me from falling. "Thank you," I heard my voice, raspy from the screaming I'd done.

"You're welcome, " a gentle velvety voice answered.

I turned my head to see _his_ face, his perfect face, long hawk-like nose, stormy mismatched eyes, sweeping jaw line, and pale blond hair that seemed to float. I turned in his arms to face him. "You look like hell," he commented casually.

I frowned, "Not of my doing… where are we?"

"In your dreams."

"My dreams?"

He nodded.

"How did you get in my dreams?"

He chuckled, "You dreamt me."

I blushed at the obvious answer.

"So you're not real?"

"I never said that."

I gave him a puzzled expression. "So you're real, but I'm dreaming you?"

"You catch on fast."

"I'm so confused. Okay, if you're real, then why are you here? After everything you've said and done to me?"

"Forgive and forget," he shrugged. "Besides, I felt a need, your need, or maybe desire is the better word. I felt that you needed to see me. So here I am. I have to say though, I can't imagine why you've dreamt yourself looking like this."

I looked down away from his face, "I didn't dream this. This is what I look like in the real world right now."

He held me at arms length to look over me. "Who did this to you?" he hissed.

"Death Eaters," I answered. I could feel tears welling in the corners of my eyes.

I felt his hand under my chin; he raised it to look into my eyes. "Michelle, I need you to think clearly. Where are you in the waking world right now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I was walking home through St. James' Park when a Death Eater attacked me. He used side-along apparation to transport us to an alley and then we went in a door and down to a basement."

Jareth's stormy eyes looked ready to shoot lightening. His voice was calm though when he said, "How long have you been there?"

"A couple of days. They want to know about you, about where you're from and how you're so powerful. They want me to tell them Order secrets."

"What have you told them?"

"… Nothing."

Jareth stared down at my face. He pulled me close in an embrace. "Michelle, I promise we'll get you out of there. I need to go now, to let the Order know what's happened."

I clung to him, not wanting to go back to the waking world. He held me tighter and whispered in my ear, "I give you my oath; I will come for you."

I nodded and let him go. He kissed my forehead before vanishing.

* * *

I woke to the bright light of my cell door opening again. Rough hands grabbed me and dragged me out and into the room down the hall. McNair was there already. "Welcome to day 3 of our questionnaire. I do hope you've been enjoying yourself so far. I know I am." he waved the other Death Eaters off to stand by the door. "Shall we pick up where we left off?"

I looked at him with disgust. Over the past two days I'd been crucioed, cut, slashed, beaten, whipped, and stabbed numerous times. I stood resilient, waiting to see what he planned for this round. My eyes widened as he pulled a metal rod from a rack on the wall behind him. He tapped the end of it with his wand and it became instantly cherry red. Waves of heat simmered off of it. "Levicorpus…" he said pointing his wand at me.

I floated up a couple of inches and towards the wall. Manacles attached to the wall wrapped themselves around my wrists and ankles. I was suspended half way up the wall. McNair approached me with the rod. "Now, who is Jareth? Where does he come from?"

I cringed away from the rod that was slowly making its way toward my face. "Jareth is… he's not from here."

"I figured that out on my own mudblood. Where _is_ he from?"  
I bit my lip. McNair smiled and brushed the end of the rod along my cheek down to my jaw. I screamed as a burning pain blistered on my face. "Music to my ears," McNair grinned. "Who is he?"

"A more powerful being than you will ever be!" I panted out.

McNair frowned. He brushed the end of the rod down my ribs. I screamed again as blisters rose following the rod. "Care to rethink your answer?" he threatened.

I hung my head and tried to fight down the nausea that came with the pain. "I speak nothing but truth to you McNair. It's not my fault you can't handle it."

"You bitch!" McNair threw the rod at me, the hot end hitting my thigh and singeing what little denim was there before falling to the ground. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" he yelled pointing his wand at me.

I gasped as a hundred slices appeared on my body. Blood oozed, faster and faster, running down my body to drip and pool on the floor. My mouth was caught in a wide O and my eyes were bulging. McNair seemed to realize he had caused a potentially fatal situation. He caused the manacles to release me and I fell in a heap into the pool of blood that had already gathered below. "Help me!" he commanded two of the Death Eaters.

They rushed over and lifted me onto the table, blood still dripping everywhere. McNair started performing a healing spell to stop the bleeding. "Help me with this before she bleeds out!"

One of the Death Eaters raised his hands backing away, unsure of his skill. The other went to work on the opposite side of the table from McNair. I felt an itchy feeling as my skin was magically sewn back together. The hundred deep slashes slowly started to heal. Less blood was running over the side of the table. Finally, McNair and the other Death Eater stepped back, wiping their foreheads with their sleeves. I stayed lying where I was, unable to move. "I think she may have lost too much blood," the Death Eater who'd helped heal me said.

"I will not allow the mudblood to die yet!" McNair exclaimed.

They picked me up and carried me back to my cell. McNair conjured a cot and they placed me on it. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I needed to speak, but my tongue didn't seem to want to work. "I… I…" I stammered.

"What's she trying to say?" the Death Eater asked.

"I don't know. We need to get an IV and blood in here. We can't have our source of information dying on us," McNair answered.

They turned to leave. "I… wish… I wish the Goblin King would… would save me… right now…" I muttered weakly as they closed the door.

I heard a cracking noise and saw a dark swirl of glitter appear in the corner of the room. Jareth was at the center of the swirl in full goblin regalia. His dark cloak of night fluttered and his goblin armor made him look fierce. His eyes spotted me on the cot and he rushed to my side. "What have they done to you?" he asked placing a hand at my forehead.

I tried to speak, to tell him I was fine, but it wouldn't come out. He gently pulled me into his arms, "I know you don't like my mode of transportation, but it's the only way to get you out of here in time."

We vanished in a second and reappeared in the same bedroom in Ron and Hermione's house that Jareth had used. He laid me down on the bed and stuck his head out the door. "HERMIONE! HURRY!"

I could hear her feet pounding up the stairs and her gasp as she saw me, white as newly fallen snow, lying on the bed. She rushed over, "Oh my god! Michelle, where did you find her?"

"That doesn't matter, I think she needs a blood transfusion."

I tried again to tell them what happened, "They… sectum… sectumsempra…" I muttered quietly.

"No! They didn't… Jareth, we need to get her to Saint Mungos! Now!" Hermione screeched.

Jareth swiftly picked me up, "Where?"

I dimly heard Hermione explain where the entrance to Saint Mungos was. Then in a swirl of glitter, we weren't in Ron and Hermione's home any more. I felt my eyelids drooping. "Hang on Michelle…" Jareth encouraged me.

I could feel the air change as we moved into the hospital and they laid me on a gurney. Darkness started to swallow my thoughts and I felt so tired. The last thing I heard was Jareth, "I believe in you…"

* * *

Authors note:

This story is rolling towards it's close. Maybe one or two more chapters. Thank you so much for following along with me. A big thanks to both **QueenoftheSlayers** and **Salamander Hanzo** for reviewing. Keep watching for the next chapter, it'll be out soon!

You read? Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_I could feel the air change as we moved into the hospital and they laid me on a gurney. Darkness started to swallow my thoughts and I felt so tired. The last thing I heard was Jareth, "I believe in you…"_

* * *

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beatin' so fast_

_In search of new dreams._

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart._

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart._

A voice like velvet sang sweet lyrics softly in my dreams. I smiled as they continued…

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down._

I opened my eyes to see I was in a white room. Not so much a room really as a wing. A hospital wing… I turned my head and groaned as it shattered in pain. I closed my eyes again and grimaced. Nausea swept through me and I groaned again. I opened my eyes and saw stormy blue ones gazing back down into mine. "Good morning," he said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I don't see what's so good about it," I complained pressing a hand against my head.

"You… being alive. I'd say that's a pretty good thing."

I looked back him. He was smiling and was resting a hand on my leg. "Was I really that close to death?"

"You looked like a ghost. A bruised, battered, and torn ghost," he answered frowning as he remembered something.

I tried to sit up, but he pushed back on my shoulder. "The healers say you need to stay lying down. And I agree, you're still much too pallid."

"Is it my fault I'm naturally pale?"

He smiled. I turned my head to see I was the last in a row of beds. My bed was in between a curtain divider and the large window letting the golden light of predawn into the room. Across the way from me was another bed, but it was unoccupied. Next to the window sat three comfy chairs, Harry and Ginny were snuggled in one and Ron and Hermione in another, all were sound asleep. The third was where I assumed Jareth had been sitting. "What are you thinking about darling?" he asked.

"You…" I answered looking back at him to see him smile at my response. "I mean… you and our bargain."

The smile faded. "Michelle…"

"No, I understand. I'm nothing to you. You want Sarah," I said turning away.

He rubbed my leg with his hand. "Michelle, I neglected to mention something to you when I visited you in your dream."

I turned my eyes back to his. "There was another reason I came to you that night. I've recently been doing a lot of… thinking. And I find that I no longer desire… want Sarah as I once did. It seems something else has grabbed hold of that desire."

I stared at him as he turned his head to look out the window. "Something else?" I inquired.

He turned his gaze back on me. His free hand moved to cup my cheek. "Yes dearest."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead. I tried to rise with him when he sat back up, but his hand stopped me again. "Let us compromise…" he smiled and shifted so he was lying on his side next to me, his hand propping up his head as he looked down on me. His other hand moved to my jaw and his thumb began caressing my cheek. I placed one of my hands over his and smiled.

My smile faded though as a thought came to my head. "What is it dearest?" he asked noting my changed expression.

"You have to make me a promise."

"I'd move the stars for you my dear. What is it you wish?"

"_You_ have to tell Sarah and Bryan about this whole thing."

He grimaced. Another thought came to my head. "Oh my god… Sarah! She's probably called the police looking for me! I have to get a hold of her."

"Hush, dear one," Jareth placed his hand against my collarbone. "There are some things that you don't know yet. While you slept, I approached Sarah. I'm sorry to say you missed a fabulous show of pyrotechnics from your roommate. She was rather furious at both you and me… mostly me. That was about the point that Bryan showed up at the apartment. I noticed immediately a certain aura around him. It appears that he'd been hiding certain abilities from you."

I gasped, "Bryan's a wizard?"

He smiled and nodded. "And since he's declared his love for Sarah, she too is now let in on the wizarding world's secret and that you are safe here at Saint Mungos."

"And Sarah and Bryan are back together? No problems?"

"Yes, they're back together. Since it seems that the entire break up was due to false information provided by a certain roommate, there was no reason for them not to be with each other," Jareth smiled.

I relaxed slightly under his hand and he began to slowly massage the hollow at my throat. We lay like that for a long time, watching as the sun rose.

It wasn't long after the sun had risen fully that Harry yawned and stretched, followed by Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. They looked over and I could see they already knew about Jareth's feelings for me as they saw him lying next to me. Hermione stretched as she got up, "I'm off to get some tea, anyone else want to come?"

Harry and Ginny rose to join her. "Ron?" she asked looking pointedly at him.

"Oh, yeah, I suppose a bit of tea would be good," he said getting the hint.

All four left the wing, leaving me alone with the handsome Fae. I sighed, "Jareth? What happens now?"

"How do you mean dear?"

"I mean, it's all over. There's no reason for me to stay here. You have to help Harry and the others catch the remaining Death Eaters."

"What about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't I be the reason you stay? Oh and incidentally, McNair and his friends were the last of the Death Eaters. Shortly after I dropped you off here, I went back and helped Harry and the rest of the Order to capture them."

"So neither of us have a reason to stay?"

"Once again dear, why not me?"

I blushed, "But you don't live here. Why would you stay here?"

"Michelle, I wouldn't be staying here. I mean for you to come with me to the Underground."

"The Underground? But, what about my family?"

"Dear, what do normal couples do with parents? They visit them. I'm sure we can work out a system. I have several estates around the world and I have the perfect one in the English country side where we can invite your family to visit, when the need arises."

"Jareth, they're going to ask questions. I've never mentioned you, or any other… interest in my life."

"Then we shall answer the questions when the time comes. How many more objections are you going to come up with? I can't stand simply _looking_ at your lips much longer."

I blushed a deep rose color. He leaned over me and brushed his lips against mine. "How I've longed to do this," he whispered against my lips.

Then pressed against me more forcefully. My hand went to the back of his head and my mouth opened allowing his tongue access. It flicked in and out of my mouth, brushing against my teeth and tongue. I moaned as he pulled away. I looked at him longingly and made to rise to follow his lips. He pushed me back down, and laughed at the disappointment on my face. "My dear, we don't want to get your pulse up too high or else the nurse will come rushing in."

I settled back realizing my heart did seem to be pounding faster than usual. "Fine, but you owe me."

"I debt I will gladly pay."

Just then we heard shouting in the hallway, "What?"

"Doctor."

"What!?"

"Doctor!"

"WHAT?!"

"Doctor! It's fine! We'll just go…"

At that moment, Harry and the others came walking back down the ward. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Dunno, some guy in a trench coat and a ginger dragging him out. Nurse told him he couldn't be here," Harry answered sitting down with his tea.

* * *

Okay, only one more bit after this. Huge thanks to all you readers! Please review!


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Warning: Some sexual content… ;)**

****One Year Later****

**December 21st**

"Jareth! They're here!" I called up the grand staircase.

I still couldn't get over how big this house was. Seven bedrooms with an equal amount of bathrooms to accommodate, a library that rose two stories, a parlor, a dining room, a cavernous kitchen, a ballroom, a music room, a billiards room (that had more than just billiards in it), not to mention the rooms that were dedicated to housing collectible items such as paintings, statues, venetian masks, and other items too numerous to count. I wondered how Jareth kept this place clean when he wasn't here, then reminded myself that he's the Goblin King and can do most anything he pleases.

"Yes dear, I know," his velvet like voice came from the top of the stairs.

I looked up to see he was dressed in casual dark slacks, an oxford shirt stylishly un-tucked, and a half zipped solid red wool sweater. "You look marvelous darling," he simmered smiling down at me.

I looked down at my long khaki skirt and red turtleneck with a diamond journey necklace Jareth had gotten me shortly after our marriage. "This old thing? I just pulled it out of the closet…" I smiled.

He joined me and we greeted our guests, Harry and Ginny, followed by Ron and Hermione. Not far behind them came my parents and sister. I'd been so happy when they'd accepted our invitation to Christmas in the English countryside. I'd worried because my sister had vowed to never get on a plane in her life, but she was persuaded eventually, with some verbal arm twisting. I was about to close the door when I noticed two more people coming, Bryan and Sarah. I looked back at Jareth and he smiled.

"Welcome to our home," I greeted them as they walked in.

Sarah smiled, "Nice place, how's the one in the Underground?"

"Shh!" I pointed toward my parents and sister who were looking around at the huge entryway. "They don't know. We figured it best since they had a hard time adjusting to the idea of witches and wizards."

"Oh, right, sorry."

Jareth and I led our guests into the parlor where a twelve-foot pine had been set up and decorated with a gold and red theme. Our guests were mingling, my mother was speaking to Harry and Ginny and my father to Bryan. My sister was making her way toward me. "Ah, Melanie, welcome to our home," Jareth greeted her.

"Thank you. Mind if I steal my sister from you?"

"Of course not," Jareth released my hand, but gave it a quick squeeze before doing so.

I followed Melanie over toward the roaring fireplace. "My god Shell! This place is huge!"

"I know, it's been too long since we've seen each other!" I hugged her.

I looked over to see that Jareth had joined my father and Bryan. I chuckled inwardly at the conversation that must be taking place. I'd warned Jareth not to discuss politics with dad. He was a strong believer in doing something about it, not sitting around complaining about the problems.

Melanie and I started to chat about her life at home, how the cats were, what classes she was taking at the local college, until a member of the staff called for dinner.

We made our way to the dinning room where roast goose was served with sage and onion dressing, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, roasted carrots, warm cinnamon apples and as a treat for those from the wizarding world, pumpkin juice. The dinner conversation was kept light. Jareth and I were on opposite ends of the long table, playing the roles of host and hostess. He kept trying to catch my eye and nod toward the stairs. I refused to acknowledge.

After dinner, gifts were exchanged in the parlor. While I was sitting next to Jareth, he put a hand on my leg and motioned toward the hall. He got up to leave, gracefully stepping over the strewn wrapping paper. I waited a moment, and then made my exit when nobody else seemed to be looking. Jareth was waiting for me just outside in the hall. "You ignored me at dinner my dear," he said wrapping and arm around my waist.

I put my hand on his arm, "That's because I know what you were thinking and we have guests to entertain."

"They won't miss us."

"Oh really?"

"You forget my dear, I can pause time."

I didn't have a response to that; I just stared up at his face. He smiled down at me and moved closer, backing me into the wall. His arms raised and I was effectively trapped in his cage. His mouth moved toward mine and pressed against it. My mind shouted out at me and I pushed on his chest, "Wait," I said looking back at the room where our family and friends where.

He sighed, "Fine, we'll wait."

He released me and we strolled back into the parlor. We made light conversation and Jareth ordered drinks to be passed around. Eventually, everyone decided it was time to go home. Jareth and I ushered Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bryan, and Sarah to the door, then my parents and sister to their rooms they would use during their stay here. Jareth and I walked slowly side by side down the hall toward our room. I looked up at him to see him smirking down at me. A smirk that said he had an idea of some sort in his mind. Suddenly he swooped down and took my legs out from under me, lifting me into his arms. "Oh!" I gasped.

He chuckled, "How I love that I can still surprise you my dear."

"I have a feeling you'll never stop surprising me Jareth."

"To that, I hope you're right," he said as he somehow pushed open the door to our bedroom.

He laid me on the bed, crawling on top of me. He smiled before he gently began to kiss my neck. I pulled him closer and raised his head so I could catch his lips. His mouth was open and I began the tango between our tongues. He pulled back smiling.

I could feel his hands sliding from my waist up under my shirt. I gasped as they came to rest on my breasts. He began massaging through the cloth of my bra. I moaned and he grinned. Suddenly I felt a cold draft. I looked down to see Jareth had magicked away our clothing. "Impatient?"

"Have been all night long darling."

He bent his head and flicked my right nipple with his tongue. I began to breath faster as his mouth came down on one breast while his hand kept massaging the other. I could feel his hardening manhood pressed between us. My back arched involuntarily as he kept his attention on my breasts.

After a minute, he raised himself from my chest and smiled as he trailed his hands back down to my waist, then even lower. He wrapped them around till they were cradling my bottom. His knee pushed between my legs and I opened to him. With a sharp thrust, he entered me. I gasped at the pleasure, the rolls and sweeps of it. My hands grabbed at his arms as my back arched and I began to move with his rhythm. A million tingling shocks seem to course through my body. He moved faster and I moved with him. Then he gripped me tightly as he released into me. He collapsed on top of me, his member still inside. We both breathed heavily.

I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled out. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, turning us onto our sides. I pulled back from the embrace slightly to look into his face. He was grinning down at me. I stroked a hand down his jaw line and kissed his throat. I pulled my arms back, running them over his chest and down, down his abdomen, to his slender hips. He inhaled sharply as I started to massage his scrotum. I grinned wickedly up at him. "I hope I please you my King."

"You could never displease me… my Queen."

* * *

_**Fin**_

That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed the trip as much as I did. Any and all comments/critiques/suggestions/reviews would be welcome.

Thank you for following along.

Harry Potter and gang (c) J.K. Rowling

Jareth & Sarah Williams (c) Jim Henson & Company

The Doctor & Donna Noble (c) BBC (I hope you all caught their little cameo in chapter 9 and 12! tee hee!)

Lyrics to _As the World Falls Down_ (c) David Bowie

Michelle & Bryan were my characters…


End file.
